


let me love you (when your heart is tired)

by sharkjuniorswindow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkjuniorswindow/pseuds/sharkjuniorswindow
Summary: Mal’s tired, of having to put up a face in front of lots of people and having the unending altercations with her kingly boyfriend, Ben. She thought she’d fooled the whole world, but she‘d failed to fool one person. And that person happened to be a certain blue haired girl who cared deeply about her.Based on 'Tired' by Alan Walker and Gavin James.





	let me love you (when your heart is tired)

**_I see those tears in your eyes_ **

 

**_I feel so helpless inside_ **

 

**_Oh love, there’s no need to hide_ **

 

**_Just let me love you when your heart is tired_ **

 

Evie sighed heavily for the umpteenth time, as she tried to comfort her weeping best friend in her arms, one of her hands rubbing circles softly on her back to soothe her. Mal had returned from her day out with her boyfriend Ben, who happened to be the king of Auradon. Like, the real king, the son of the former King and Queen of Auradon who happened to be the founder of the lands, the tourney team captain, the head student council _and_ kingdom council (busy man indeed), the one who was a prince before, the one who just got coronated a couple weeks before, the literal big enchilada. Evie somewhat applauded her friend’s ability to attract royalty (it seemed like Mal spent too much time scheming with The Evil Queen back in The Isle days), but also felt pitiful because, apparently the big enchilada in discussion was also a dimwit.

 

Like, big time dimwit.

 

If Evie was to be frank, she never liked Ben. Not even the slightest. She doesn’t quite understand why people chose an uptight sixteen year old with anger management issues to be the king. Even if he was the prince and his parents were the king and queen, there are other choices that she thought would be the better ruler than that spoiled snob. She was even quite convinced with herself that she’d be a better ruler than him, or maybe that’s just her ego talking.

 

Evie never had a problem with Ben before her and her friends were transferred to Auradon. She began to view him skeptically right after he had the audacity to ask her best friend out on a date, just weeks after they transferred and days before he broke up with his long time girlfriend. Talk about being a gentleman.

 

She began to feel annoyed by him when he decided that he’d tail along the VKs everywhere. The dining hall, the parks, the tourney field, and pretty much every corner of Auradon Prep that existed there. He’d follow them around, with the excuse to ensure the VKs are doing alright and making enough friends, when substantively he was just trying to make moves on Mal. And the purple haired actually fell for it, much to Evie’s chagrin.

 

She began to really despise him when he’d ask Mal to be his girlfriend, and unfortunately Mal said yes. Ever since then, they did everything together. They did what every basic couples do together, they went to class together, they had their meals together, they spent a lot of time together, they even went to Ben’s coronation together as official lovers. Don’t get her wrong, Evie’s very happy that Mal’s happy, but she hated how everything seemed so easy for him. It took Evie years to gain Mal’s trust, but Ben earned it in weeks, saying that he’s the only one who knew Mal the best, inside and out. _Bullshit_ , Evie thought.

 

But of course, not every relationship have longlasting honeymoon phases.

 

Ben and Mal’s certainly don’t have that.

 

It’s not unusual for Evie, and sometimes for Jay and Carlos, to hear Ben and Mal’s muffled squabbles from the other side of the dorm room door. It’s not bizarre for Evie to find Mal with tear stained cheeks after a long day out with Ben. It’s definitely not rare for Evie to hear Mal sobbing quietly in her bed after curfew. In fact, Evie’s used to all of them.

 

But, that does not mean she regarded those kind of events as amenable.

 

No, not at all.

 

Her heart aches every time she sees her best friend disgruntled face and tired smile, she hates it even more tear stains are visible on her rosy cheeks. Mal’s face and smile were one of the many things Evie loved about her, but with the querulous expressions that she wore almost everyday on it, Evie had enough of it. She’d tell Mal that she’d make everything alright again, even if she had to confront the king about it (which probably would end up with the blue haired expelled from the school and sent back to The Isle, but she thought it would be worth to see Mal happy again), but Mal would wave her off and tell her not to worry.

 

But Evie wasn’t one to be ensured with empty words.

 

Unfortunately, Mal was. Her boyfriend did it every time, and she fell for them easily.

 

One of the many reasons why Evie hated her boyfriend.

 

She yearned the good ol’ days when it was just her and her three friends scheming in their hideout, away from all media pressure and homeworks with endless pages. She missed how they plunder and do mischief together, Jay was brawn, Carlos was brains, Evie was bait, and Mal was boss. They balanced each other perfectly. But everything changed ever since the moved to Auradon. Jay was busy with Tourney, Carlos opened a small electronic goods’ repairing business, Evie did the same with sewing and designing clothes, and Mal was busy with her boyfriend. All four of them were super occupied with their respective activities, they barely had time for each other.

 

Evie missed the carefree spirited core four of The Isle, but this version of core four? It’s not really her speed.

 

The Isle wasn’t really as ideal as Auradon Central was (it’s called The Isle of The Lost for some reason), but it was home. It was the only thing they knew, the only place that made them feel belonged.

 

Her wandering mind snapped back to reality when she felt the still sobbing girl in her arms shift slightly. Her cries had subsided so it wasn’t as much as it was a moment ago. “You okay?”

 

Mal hesitantly nodded.

 

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

 

Mal quickly shook her head.

 

Evie sighed once more, “It’s Ben, isn’t it?”

 

Mal was silent.

 

“Stay in with me, we’ll eat strawberries and we’ll watch movies,” Evie suggested.

 

Mal quickly shook her head again as she wriggled out of Evie’s embrace and towards the mirror, “No. I’m having an important dinner with Ben and his parents and all the council members. I don’t wanna let him down.”

 

Evie flashed a confused look as she asked, “I thought you were crying about him.”

 

Mal chewed on her bottom lip, fiddling with the ring around her finger. Evie narrowed her eyes before asking again, “M, what did he say to you?”

 

Mal’snervous jades met Evie’s soft hazels, “He told me that he doesn’t like it when I wear leather. He said that that isn’t ladylike enough, and he explained how it wouldn’t appeal in the media. How it would affect his image and mine.”

 

“That’s why you’re wearing that dress right now? Is this for that important dinner of his?” Evie pointed at the white knee length dress she was clad in, motioning her question. Mal noddedhesitantly, silently answering her.

 

Evie felt her insides burn with rage as she clenched her fists, “I’m gonna kill him.”

 

Mal was fast enough to stop Evie from leaving the room, just in front of their door, “No E, it’s okay. He don’t mean that, I’m sure of it.”

 

“M, he literally-“

 

Both girl was startled by the round of knocks from the door, and Mal cleared her throat as she turned around to open the door, revealing a fidgety Ben, all dressed in his regular blue and yellows, flashing a nervous smile as a greeting.

 

“Hi Mal,” Ben started. The conversation hadn’t started yet and Evie was already rolling her eyes.

 

“Hi Ben.”

 

“Look M, I’m so sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, really.”

 

Two things that Evie wanted to point out from that sentence. One, how dare he called Mal ‘M’? That’s Evie’s nickname for her, and she was definitely not going to let anybody use it as well. Two, Evie could literally hear the insincerity from his apology, she rolled her eyes so hard when he muttered the words. Evie wanted to point the bullshit sentence so bad, but she cared about Mal too much to do so. She hoped Mal would spare her and do her the favor.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

That certainly didn’t work out.

 

Ben smiled wider in satisfaction (and Evie proceeded to roll her eyes even harder) at the answer, and said, “Well then, let’s go. The limo’s waiting.”

 

Ben offered his arm to the purple haired, and she instantly took hold of it as she bid the blue haired goodbye. Evie half smiled at her, waving her hand when the shorter girl did so. She closed the door after losing sight of the royal couple as they exited the dorms’ hall and descended the staircase towards the main lobby of the building.

 

Evie plopped down on her bed, crossing her legs as she leaned her body against the headboard and reached for her phone and earphones on her nightstand. _Alone again I guess_ , she thought to herself. She plugged the earphones to her phone, immediately tapping the music application, pressing the shuffle after it opened. She put on the earphones and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. She tried so hard to focus on the song she was listening to, but the one thing that kept filling her mind was Mal. She doesn’t quite understand why. She just hoped that everything goes well, Ben behaves enough so that Mal doesn’t end up in another tearful fit. Evie had so many reasons to hate Ben, she didn’t felt the need to add another more. For Mal’s sake, of course.

 

***

 

**_Cold hands, red eyes_ **

 

**_Packed two bags at midnight_ **

 

**_They’ve been there for weeks_ **

 

Evie woke up when she heard quiet sobs from the bed beside hers. She apparently fell asleep with herearphones still plugged in her ears, waiting for Mal to come home. She tossed her phone aside as she quickly rushed to her best friend’s side. “Hey M, it’s okay. What happened?”

 

“Ben and I, w-we had a-another argument,” Mal tried to explain in between sobs. well, Evie _knew_ that. _No shocker there_ , she mumbled to herself. “I know that M.”

 

Mal shook her head as she wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand, “This was pretty b-bad, E. I think w-we broke u-up,” Mal broke into more tears as she said the last word, Evie quickly wrapped her arms around her, feeling hot tears dampened her shirt and cold hands gripping the hem of it tightly. The same thing happened a few months ago, when they had their first ever big argument. Mal was so sure that their relationship was too broken to be mended, and Evie had encouraged her to let go. Mal was about to, but the next morning she was greeted by the same smile and apology, and Mal was putty in his hands.

 

Evie didn’t know how to react to all of this. She wasn’t sure of wether to be sad because Mal is definitely sad, or to be happy because they broke up (even if it wasn’t confirmed). It could be temporary just like last time, but somehow she felt uneasy. Evie always had a soft spot for the purple haired, she was her first crush after all. She knew deep down in her heart that all of this hatred towards her best friend’s (ex?) boyfriend were purely based on jealousy. She was just too stubborn to admit it.

 

“You need to let go this time, Mal.”

 

Mal didn’t say anything, because she knew she had to. There was no other way to make this right. Mal needed to be happy, and her being with Ben was definitely not making her happy anymore.

 

But there was one thing that both Evie and Mal knew would make things less easier than it could’ve.

 

**_You don’t know what goodbye means_ **

 

Mal’s inability to let go.

 

Mal didn’t know life outside of Ben. They’ve been together ever since her first week in Auradon Prep, for heavens sake. All she had known was studying, her friends, Ben. And Mal wasn’t a big fan of changing. But Evie had sworn, that she would make Mal happy again. She’d do anything and everything for her.

 

***

**_Just roll up a cigarette_ **

 

**_Just forget about this mess_ **

 

Evie found Mal sitting on the bleachers the next day, after waking up alone in her room. She greeted the boys, wishing them a well day before munching a quick breakfast for her and grabbing some for Mal, and immediately searching for the latter after. She sat next to her in silence, as she saw the purple haired’s gaze was trained to the vacant tourney field in front of her. She set the breakfast to the gap in between them, “Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a whole pack of fresh strawberries. Your favorite.”

 

Mal’s gaze flickered to the paper bag next to her, then to Evie’s with a tired smile, “Thanks.”

 

They both fell into comfortable silence until Evie saw Mal’s petite hands fiddling with a peculiar container. “What’s that you’re holding?”

 

Mal froze instantly, and Evie regretted she’d ever asked. She was about to mutter a ramble of apology when Mal showed her what the object in her hands was. Evie’s eyes were almost bulged out of their socket when she realized what it was. _A cigarette box._

 

“How did you get that?” Evie wondered, with her eyebrows pursed and her tone full of curiosity. It’s not that she never touched a cigarette before (a cigarette was a mischief essential back in The Isle days, so she experiences), she’s just surprised that such negativity existed in a land full of positivity.

 

“I bought it. At a convenient store a couple days ago.”

 

Innocent little Auradon selling cancer sticks legally? Unbelievable.

 

Evie wanted to tell Mal not to, but she saw how her fingers itched, twisting and twirling it around her fingers in a fidgety manner. Mal had went through a lot in a couple of months, and not once did she tried to escape from her problems. Evie thought that a couple of puffs won’t hurt anyone. Evie’s eyes softened as she said, “What are you waiting for, then? Go ahead, light it up.”

 

Mal was taken aback by Evie’s words, mouth gaping as she spun her head towards the taller girl. She was waiting for a snarky comment or a short lecture on how she should not be associating with the lung killers she was holding on to, but she wasn’t expecting for an encouragement to _actually_ smoke. She shook her head furiously as she pushed the cigarette pack in her hoodie pocket, “I can’t. What if Ben sees?”

 

 _Oh gosh, here we go again,_ Evie muttered to herself. “Who cares, M? Screw him. You need to let this go, Mal. You’re hurting yourself.”

 

“Don’t you understand E? I love him, he loves me. We are each other’s true love, I can’t just let that go.” Tears were threatening to flow free from Mal’s eyes.

 

Evie removed the untouched breakfast to her other side, reaching for Mal’s hands as she looked at her eye to eye, “No M. People want you to be his true love. People want you to love him. Nobody has ever asked what you want. Now I’m asking you Mal, what do you want?”

 

Mal’s orbs watered heavily, and Evie’s almost too; her chest hurts seeing her best friend like this. Little did both knew, they were slowly leaning towards one another. Just as their noses were about to came in contact and the shorter girl was about say something when a particular somebody, not just anybody, called her name from afar. _Ben._

 

Mal withdrew her hands from Evie’s abruptly, wiping her eyes just as fast. She reached for the paper bag beside Evie, green hesitated to meet brown. Evie noticed this enough to say, “Go. Do whatever’s best for you. I’ll support you no matter what.” Flashing a half smile; half because she only crooked one corner of her lips, and half because she was forcing herself to do so, obviously frustrated that their moment had to interrupted by the man she hated the most. _Fucking impeccable timing,_ Evie thought to herself once more.

 

Mal gave her small smile and went away without a word, towards her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. Evie sighed heavily at the sight of her best friend she had been harboring feelings for holding hands with the king as they cleared away from the field. She leaned her body against the seat of the bleachers, as the sea of sweaty men and women began to fill the once vacant neatly trimmed grassed area.

 

Feeling the breeze of the slightly cold air, she let her mind wander off again, and as usual, her mind wandered to the thought of Mal. What if Mal did take her advice to break things off with her boyfriend? What if Mal decided to play safe and continue their toxic relationship? Evie loved her from the skin to her bones, she would do anything for her. She just hoped Mal knew. Her chest tighten at the thought of Mal choosing to keep things just the way they are with Ben. Evie knew deep down in her heart that she could treat her so much better than he can, if only Mal knew that. But Evie would wait for her, no matter how long. She’d wait for her wholeheartedly, even if takes a whole eternity.

 

**_I’m waiting on the sidelines_ **

 

**_From the sidelines_ **

 

***

 

 

Mal returned to their room with puffy eyes and sniffed nose, the usual for Evie. She rushed to her best friend out of instinct, aiding her to her bed. She wrapped her arms around the purple haired, as the latter rested her head on the blue haired’s chest, toying with the hem of the shirt that covered the arms wrapping her. Evie was about to say something, when something unusual was felt as Mal twined their fingers, or rather, something usual was _unfelt._ Ben’s beast ring.

 

“M, why’s your ring finger bare?”

 

Mal stiffened at the question, lips quivering slowly but surely. Hot tears welled up again and flooded again, burying her face to her chest. Evie hoped Mal doesn’t notice the abnormally fast heartbeat thumping in her chest, Mal’s initial response to crying and the fact that she made her cry were the reasons behind it. Evie rubbed her back in an up-and-down motion, unsure of what to do.

 

**_I see those tears in your eyes_ **

 

**_I feel so helpless inside_ **

 

“We broke up.”

 

Evie was once again unsure of what to do. She didn’t know wether to rejoice happily on what she thought was good news, or to also be sorrowful like her best friend was. She felt so helpless inside. She wanted to help, of course, but how?

 

Evie opened her mouth but quickly closed it when Mal spoke up, “I didn’t want to tell you, though.”

 

**_Oh love, there’s no need to hide_ **

 

“Why?”

 

“I thought i’d spare you the bullshit.”

 

Evie flashed a look of confusion.

 

“You listened to everything I’ve said about Ben, I don’t want to burden you any longer.”

 

Evie distanced herself from Mal just enough so that they could face one another, hands holding the other’s, thumbs stroking over the knuckles. “Mal, you will never be a burden, you hear me? Never. At least, not for me. You mean everything to me Mal, why would I thought of you like that?”

 

Mal bursts into tears, taking a sharp intake of breath as she said, “Because Ben did.”

 

Evie was very infuriated, she was convinced that steam oozed out of her ears.

 

**_Just let me love you when your heart is tired_ **

 

“You’re never a burden, you understand?” Evie pointed, gaze sharp as knife, as it cut through Mal’s jade irises. Mal couldn’t really see clearly because of the still flowing water from her eyes, but she could regard her favorite set of brown eyes palpably as the brown eyes bearer continued, “You’re an amazing girl Mal, and if anyone else says the contrary, then they’re fucking blind.”

 

**_If your ghost pulls you apart_ **

 

**_And it feels like you’ve lost who you are_ **

 

“Now stop your crying, and I’ll help you prepare for bed.”

 

Mal shed a few more drops of water before saying, “E, you don’t ha—“ but Evie cut her short.

 

“None of that M. Let’s just go to sleep and forget about today, okay?” Evie raised one of her hands to wipe the tears that stained Mal’s cheek. Mal leaned into the touch instantly, smiling for a bit before returning to her after-crying frown.

 

E, I’m not—“ Evie got the best of her again.

 

“Hey, stop it. You’re tired, it’s been a long day. Let’s just skip homework and all those assignments and call it an early night. Okay?”

 

**_My love, there’s no need to hide_ **

 

Mal was hesitant at first, but she nodded nonetheless. She followed Evie’s lead, as they stood up from their position on the bed, and towards the bathroom. They brushed their teeth, washed their faces, changed their clothes (occasionally sneaking glances at each other, because can you blame them?) and finally making their return to their beds. Evie patted her comforter, lifting it so that she could curl under it, but stopped in her tracks when Mal shyly asked, “Cuddle me?”

 

Evie couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face, shuffling from her bed to the one beside her. She got in the comforter with her best friend, wrapping her arms around Mal’s waist from behind. She smiled even wider when she felt Mal twined their fingers, “Thanks for everything E, you’re the best. Good night.”

 

**_Just let me love you when you’re heart is tired_ **

 

“Anytime and anything for you M. Good night.” Evie kissed the crown of her head, sniffing at the smell of Mal’s shampoo, strawberries and honey. Evie never felt so sure about her feelings for her best friend before, and she was loving it.

 

***

 

The next day was equally eventful.

 

The dining hall was the location that time, fairly crowded with people hungry for breakfast. Lengthy lines for food were visible at the counters, the sound of trays and plates colliding filled the area.

 

Evie sat across Jay and Carlos, who were devouring their breakfast like a bunch of animals, definitely not to be disturbed. She took another spoonful of her cereal, turning her head to glance at the gloomy girl next to her, playing with her plate of pancakes Evie got her. She sighed, turning her head to continue her breakfast, as Jay and Carlos went up to refill their bowls of food and cups of drink for the heaven-knows-how-many times (it was probably the tenth, or eleventh, Evie did a quick math in her brain before she got too dizzy and decided that there were more important things to think about).

 

She nudged Mal’s shoulder with hers, “You’re finished?” Mal replied with a weak nod.

 

Evie stood up to dismissed their trays to the tray counter, and Mal was left alone at the table. The purple haired glanced slyly at the table her ex boyfriend was seated, laughing about something with his friends. She wondered why he was so calm about everything, as if nothing major happened the day before. Or maybe that was it. He thought nothing of their relationship, whilst Mal thought the whole world and put a lot of effort to maintain it. But like every one-sided relationships, it never lasts. Mal ducked her head down, her purple locks grazing the lacquered wooden table. _Relationships sucks_ , she thought to herself. _Falling in love sucks_ , she thought to herself again. _Everything sucks_ , she thought to herself once more. She shot her head up when she heard someone banging their hands on top of the table.

 

“What’s up, loser?”

 

It was none other than Auradon Prep’s resident douchebag. _Chad Charming._

 

 _“_ What do you want, Chad?” Mal gritted her teeth, as she dropped her hands from the table to avoid the boy opposite him seeing her clenching her fists.

 

“I heard my boy Ben broke up with you. About time, really.” Mal never wanted to slap that smug grin he wore on his face before, but then she was dying to. He was really testing her patience.

 

“And what point are you trying to make here?” Mal tried to be sedated with the whole situation, like trying _really_ hard, she even tried to smile which look more like an awkward grimace. _“Potatoes tomatoes, they’re the same thing,”_ was the sentence swirling in her head when she was pondering on what differences a smile and a grimace would make.

 

“My point is that I’m glad he broke up with you. He was too good, and you’re too freaky, too _evil_.” He scoffed as he fixed his jacket and looked pointedly at Mal, “No matter how hard you try to be, or how hard Ben and Fairy Godmother teach you to be, you will never be good. You’re born from a villain as a villain, and that’s what you’ll always be.”

 

Mal’s eyes glowed with burning dragon flame, glaring up at the boy gravitating his face closer to hers. He seemed to notice her fiery orbs, chuckling darkly at her. “Oh what, loser? You’re gonna spell me? You’re gonna turn into a dragon? Be my guest, it’ll just help me prove my point.”

 

Mal’s eyes dimmed suddenly, fist unclenching as she turned her head to observe the building crowd witnessing the two interacted. She felt stuck, trapped under the judging gaze of her schoolmates. _Where the hell are Evie, Jay and Carlos?_ she grumbled quietly to herself. She spared one more look at the pompous teen in front of her, before standing up to exit the dining hall.

 

But before she could go any further, Chad yanked her arm as she stood up. “You’re not going anywhere, you witch. Me and the boys are gonna give you lesson.”

 

“I’m gonna give you a serious lesson if you don’t let her go, that’s for sure.” One of Evie’s hands was already grasping at the collar of Chad’s jacket, the other hand clenching to a fist. Evie tightened her grasp at his collar, making him loosened his grip at Mal’s upper arm.

 

“What the—“ Chad’s sentence was cut by Evie, “Come near her again and I’ll seriously break your face, Charming.”

 

The growing crowd gasped at Evie’s statement, making Evie’s eyes roll and Mal’s eyes shine in mesmerization. She felt touched by the gesture here best friend made, because not once did her ex boyfriend stood up for her when she was being teased by his friends. _“They’re just joking, relax babe,”_ was what Ben always said to Mal when Chad or any other of his friends made fun of her.

 

Evie released her grasp, immediately grabbing Mal’s wrist to make her follow her out of the dining hall. They quickly walked to their dorm room after exiting the dining hall, feeling loud whispers and judging glares being harshly thrown at them. Evie unlocked the door and slammed it shut once they were inside. Mal sat on the edge of her bed, following Evie’s lead.

 

Evie gave a look of concern as she raised her hand to rub at Mal’s upper arm, “Are you okay?”

 

**_When you whisper you’re alright_ **

 

“I’m fine.” It was barely a whisper from Mal.

 

**_But I see through your white lies_ **

 

Evie gave her a look of sympathy as she held both of Mal’s hands, “You don’t have to pretend M. It’s just me.”

 

Mal’s bottom lip quivered, and by the time Evie let go of her hands and spread them to offer a big hug, she burst into tears and crashed her petite frame with Evie’s slightly larger one. All of those pent up emotions, were flooding out like bursting dam.

 

**_These walls don’t talk_ **

 

**_But if they could they’d say_ **

 

Evie rubbed Mal’s back as her sobs subsided. Evie kissed the crown of her head before saying, “Don’t hide Mal. Don’t hold back.”

 

**_Can’t hide a secret_ **

 

**_Can’t forget about this mess_ **

 

As if her tears weren’t plenty enough to drench Evie’s shirt, she cried a lot more, as she held on to Evie tighter. Evie’s heart broke at the sight, “Let yourself go Mal. Let yourself fall, and I’ll catch you. I promise.”

 

“That’s a big promise to keep, E.” Mal finally looked up to the blue haired, feeling tired from crying her eyes out too much, “I’m not even sure I can trust myself to fall right now.”

 

**_I’m waiting on the sidelines_ **

 

**_From the sidelines_ **

 

Evie smiled, propping Mal’s chin up, “Then I’ll be waiting for you to.”

 

Mal followed Evie’s suit, smiling tiredly at her, before returning her head to the top of Evie’s chest and Evie’s on top of Mal’s head. Evie may hadn’t had the chance to get a go with Mal, but being Mal’s protective wall to prevent the purple haired’s heart any more harm was enough for her.

 

**_I see those tears in your eyes_ **

 

**_I feel so helpless inside_ **

 

**_Oh love, there’s no need to hide_ **

 

**_Just let me love you when you’re heart is tired_ **

**Author's Note:**

> posted another trash lol follow me on tumblr @sharkjunior29


End file.
